The War Prophecy
__TOC__ Prologue On a cold night, in the Nightwing castle, Queen Shaindow looks up into the beautiful night sky, hoping to see the future with a solution. The queen has suffered traumatizing attacks from the Rainwings in her youth. She has hoped to gain independence from the Rainwings since then. The queen gets ready for her plans as she left the window of the palace and runs to the training center. She is going to be late for the training time to meet her soldiers for training. Quickly, she goes down the hall, dodging dragons as she went by, hoping to get to her soldiers in time to watch their training. Luckily, the soldiers arrived late and the queen flew quickly and was also a little late. The queen looked at her soldiers training in the center and praised for all the good things they did. But the soldiers did not know, one of them will betray the queen and fight against the Nightwings. Chapter One Demonclaw stands very still as he was instructed. As Queen Shaindow walks by and inspects the soldiers. It is just a normal day when they begin their first shift in their training. Queen Shaindow told all of them about their war they will fight for her and for the sake of the Nightwings, and for their independence from the Rainwings and its ruler, Glory. All of them are ready and excited at first, but they are soon exhausted by their training of dodging, sneaking, and combat. For most of the time, they are watched by the queen herself, but sometimes they are watched by their own trainers which look after them. Throughout their training, Queen Shaindow had rearranged their battle formation to make sure she gives the dragon the chance to do the best in the war. "Good, good, good, and you, go to the back and out of my sight!" Queen Shaindow said to Demonclaw as he goes to the back. Although he is disappointed, he had no choice but to go to the back in the formation, with the weakest dragons. "Shaindow was only being unfair to me, she only judges them by size." Demonclaw thought as he goes to the back of the formation. Even though Demonclaw was a small dragon, but he is sure the most nimble of the soldiers. The trainers thought they could use him as a dragon who sneaks to the back of the Rainwings and kill them when he was placed in front of the formation because no one could block him there. Yet the queen did not agree and placed him in the very back. That night, Demonclaw felt uncomfortable and went to sleep, missing out the Nightime training. He fell asleep quickly once he reached his bed and lied down. He had gotten a nightmare yet he couldn't wake up. His trainer Jackel has come to sleeping space and tried to shook him awake. Yet, both efforts are useless and Demonclaw only remained asleep in his straw bed. As Demonclaw fell asleep for a longer period of time, his trainer gave up as he was called to the training room. Chapter Two As Demonclaw slept, he had thought he was awake, but he was unable to control himself. Little did he know, he is prophesizing the future of the whole Night kingdom. He dreamed about Queen Shaindow herself talking to Penguin in her throne room, asking her to assassinate Demonclaw and bring her his talons for a display to the Nightwing in her kingdom. The next, he saw himself stuck in the Sandwing kingdom with a Sandwing named Nacho cheese. He told about the plan of sneaking in the ongoing war between the Rain and the Night to stop the war. Without knowing much, Demonclaw agreed to the plan and off they went. The next, he was battling Silverware with a one sword disadvantage. But Nacho cheese came out from a bush and forced Penguin to her retreat. The next one covers Queen Shaindow getting peace and the mourning over the dead bodies from the war. The next one, which he thought was still a prophecy, was in his cabin, on his bed. He waited for an event to occur, but there were none. He tried to shake his talons and it worked. "YAY, I am awake!!!!" He screamed. Demonclaw always thought he never receives any power, but he just predicted his future. He was so happy he jumped and jumped in his cabin. But he only realized it was the three-hour break and all the dragons were asleep. Quickly and quietly, he packed his belongings and was ready to leave the next day. Since the extremely long break was heavily guarded to prevent escapes, he had to leave the next afternoon, when the guards are asleep for their break. Chapter Three The next morning, Demonclaw walks out of his room and go to his training time. He rushed through dragons as he needed to get there earlier to compensate for the training he missed in the night. His trainer Jackal approached him once he enters the room. "Did you know how many trouble you're in?" said Jackal " Yeah, I know, since I just missed a night of training," replied Demonclaw. "Ok, good," replied Shaindow as she enters the room. "Now, start your training now, you MIGET!!!" Shaindow shouted at Demonclaw as he starts his training. The other soldiers appeared ad they heard Shaindow's voice and backed away and into their training. Everyone was terrified by that voice of Shaindow's. Demonclaw sighed more training until lunch. He was unhappy about his situation in the army and wanted to kill Shaindow. He trained in frustration and beat his fellow rivals in it. At lunch, he was dismissed to the cafeteria, but that was not what he wanted to go. He wanted to exit the castle as quickly as possible and go to a kingdom where nightwings are welcome. He took a glance at the nearby kingdoms where he will go and decided to go to the sand kingdom to live and escape. He goes to his room in search of his luggage he packed the night before and fly through the hall with it and exits the palace through a nearby window as he saw dragons following him and wondering where he will go next. Suddenly, a dragon leaped onto the air and tried to catch him, the dragon was no other than Jackal the trainer. Demonclaw was quite angry at him trying to stop him from escaping that Demonclaw turned around and fired a breath of fire, barely missing him by an inch. Scared by this, Jackal let Demonclaw escape as he returns to the castle and minds his own business. Finally, thought Demonclaw as he soars through the sky and exits the castle area. Chapter Four The night after his escape, Demonclaw was too exhausted and decided to sleep at a cottage he found hanging from two palm trees. He immediately goes into the house and asked for refuge. To his surprise, his mother walked out of her room and greeted him with open talons. "I am so happy to see you, son, where have you been? Do you want some tea?" Nightslash said as she hands Demonclaw some tea. Demonclaw happily responds "Its ok, I just need some rest in the cottage. By the way, I just needed some rest and I am going on a trip to the Sand Kingdom tomorrow for a trip for fun." "Ok, sure you can have a good rest while I pack your bags for the trip"Nightslash responded. Demonclaw slept in his room after a decent supper. Demonclaw's sleep was just as deep as the one he received the prophecy, except the fact the sleep doesn't provide a dream for him. The next morning, Demonclaw woke up from his sleep and mindlessly wobble and walk to the main room where Nightslash was preparing his pack of resources for the trip and his breakfast. Only to realize he had stepped and broke Shaindow's new tax forms into pieces. Nightslash immediately collected all the pieces and tried to put them together so Shaindow won't be mad. Demonclaw shouted," Nightslash, you don't need to pick up the forms for Shaindow because she is a bad queen who tortures and kidnaps people to make her Grande Army." Nightslash replied," Umm, ok, Demonclaw, you win and Screw You, Paper!" Nightslash drops the papers and continued "Oh, and I don't care if "The Mad Queen" is mad at me since she will have to pay for what she did to her citizens. Have a nice trip!" NIghtslash handed Demonclaw his bag of items which include some light weighted weapons, food, and other useful tools. Demonclaw went to the tree next to the house and grabbed his long bladed katana hidden in the branches. He went back to his house and grabbed the bag Nightslash prepared for him. "Bye, I need to go now," Demonclaw said to Nightslash. "Bye, and be save"Nightslash replied. Demonclaw went up into the blue sky and immediately regretted it when he saw two Nightwing soldiers in the sky patrolling the grounds. Chapter Five The guards saw him as a criminal and quickly chased after him as the queen ordered. Without hesitation, Demonclaw pulled his katana out and started fighting the guards. The guards were surprised Demonclaw was armed with a better weapon and were immediately knocked out. But the queen was cunning and had followed the guards with her army to capture Demonclaw. She had sent a division of the two guards to prevent surprise attacks. Soon, Demonclaw was running away from the army to the northwest, yet he is the fastest soldier in the army, the soldiers behind quickly lost their stamina and their speed. The chase became pointless until a group of Nightwings appears in the midst of the trees and chase Demonclaw with spears throwing at him. Narrowly, Demonclaw escapes the spears and crosses the broader to the Sand Kingdom. He knows the army and the spears will soon catch up with him, and desperately tries to find a hiding spot in the open desert. After a bit of chasing in the desert, he sees a sandwing dragon jumping off a cliff with a broken wing and tries to fly. With sympathy, he rescues the dragon quickly as he flies toward the cliff. The dragon was scooped up by Demnoclaw. It shouts, "Thanks for saving me, I should've known the fact I could not fly with a broken wing." Demonclaw replies," Its ok, I just came across the desert to take a trip and Where is a cave which I could hide from these angry Nightwing?" Sandwing says," Yes, there is a cave on the other side of the cliff where my friends are." "Ok, I will go there, "Demonclaw replies. So, Demonclaw flew towards the cliff at full speed which surprises the javelin throwers and they backed off. Demonclaw saw the cave hidden below the cliff. He dives into the cave at full speed and landed on the cold rocky surface deep in the cave. The dragons inside the cave greet their friend, " NachoCheese, so, you could fly after all, and whoo is that Nightwing?" NachoCheese replies, "Um... I couldn't fly and this Nightwing saved me." Nachocheese's Friends thanked, "Thank you Nightwing." Demonclaw said," No need to thank me, just help me get rid of those angry Nightwings outside. O, and my name is Demonclaw." Chapter Six Shortly after Demonclaw said this, all the Sandwings got to work and they decided to hide behind stones and decided to use their shadows to scare them like there were ghosts in the cavern. One of the Sandwings askes"What is their weakness?" Demonclaw replies," They are extremely afraid of Big dragons like Darkstalker and will run away from that when they see it. " Demonclaw looks at the light from the ceiling" They will arrive soon." A big and fat Sandwing said to Demonclaw, "Hey, Demonclaw, I am Camel and can I be the ''Darkstalker ''scaring them? It would also help if you can give me a weapon." Demonclaw replies, " Sure, have my katana." Demonclaw hands Camel his katana. Then, Camel is standing behind a rock with a katana he received from Demonclaw. Suddenly, a large group of Nightwings stormed into the deep side of the cave with sharp knives and strong shields. They said," Demonclaw, come out into the open or we'll attack your Sandwing Miget who you barely saved." Offended by the comments, Camel uses his shadow with the Katana and a torch and exclaimed in a deep voice," WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MIGET!? O, AND I AM BACK TO HAUNT YOUR DREAMS! HAW! HAW! HAW!" Frightened by this, the Nightwing withdrew and began to pull their swords out and attack the shadow. Of course, the Nightwing soldiers look like miners trying to mine with a sword. Chapter Seven When suddenly, Camel got bored and decided to throw the torch at one of the "miner" shields. When this happened, the shadow disappeared and the Nightwings cheered in success. Until they realize this was a trick and one of their shields were on fire because of the torch. The soldiers charged like Manics to the place Camel threw the torch. Quietly, he crawled to the next stone. The soldiers were stunned there were no dragons from the place they thought he was in and tried to retreat. Until the surprised guards faced another problem, an ambush. Demonclaw and his 'army' of Sandwings jumped from the rock after Camel blocked their chance of escape, the entrance of the room. The guards were flabbergasted as they dropped their swords and their power struck like a cake being eaten by dragons. With Camel holding the katana, they managed to make the Nightwings scream loud enough for the dragons guarding the entrance flee back to square one, the rainforest. Soon, the Sandwings got bored and the Nightwings stopped screaming and busts themselves out of the room." That should be enough, right?" shouted Camel," because they are gone now." He snickers. The soldiers soon found out the others are either in the Rainforest or they simply disappeared. Since they were scared to death by the Sandwings they simply thought they disappeared and slept in the desert that night. Epilogue Shaindow wanders around the palace throne room, "What do you mean by big Sandwing and mistery cavern ghost disappearing? You need a better report than that." "Yes, your majesty." The soldier replied." But it is 100 percent real, I saw it with my own eyes." Shaindow retorted, " Are you going to write another report or not?" The soldier answered," No, absolutely not." Shaindow shouted," IN THAT CASE, YOU ARE USELESS AND FIRED. NOW SHUT UP AND GET OUTTA MA ROOM" To Be Continued (Actually nah, who cares about this book/story?) (WHAT DID YOU SAY? *beats person with mos-quit-toes swatter*) (OUCH, now get OUTTA ma room) (O yeah, you think so?*takes out water pistol*) (*sigh* Nevermind about that...........) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Adventure)